Fortuitous
by Miss. RoseGold
Summary: "and you always said you didn't want kids." Blossom smiled gently down at her raven haired sister. "I don't." Buttercup snorted, shifting her son closer to her. Blossom frowned. "Then why-" "Who said he was planned?"


**Fortuitous**

 **Summary:** " _and you always said that you didn't want kids." Blossom smiled gently down at her raven haired sister. "I don't." Buttercup snorted, shifting her son closer to her. Blossom frowned. "Then why…" "Who said he was planned?"_

 _Fortuitous_

 _Adi: happening by accident or chance rather than design._

* * *

Buttercup had made it clear early in life, she liked being in control of her surroundings, and just being in charge in general. Most of all, she hated when things in her life were beyond her control. In some degree, she was like her older sister Blossom, and in the raven-haired woman's mind, having a child would ruin that control and stability that she held in her life.

She had a great job, an amazing husband, (who had ended up being Butch Jojo, to no one's surprise) and belonged to one of the best families in all of Townsvile, but she didn't see herself as having time in her busy life to stop, and raise a child. She had too many things that she wanted to accomplish, and none of them were safe for children. She was content with her current life. Everything was completely within her control, nothing was out of the ordinary and that was the way that she liked things.

Which was why, one rather sunny April day, just a week after her birthday, when she discovered that she was unexpeacantly pregnant, she almost lost her shit.

The child was without a shadow of a doubt, Butch's, and when she had showed him that damned stick, he had shifted forest green orbs up to meet her lime ones, and had grinned. _The snarky bastard had GRINNED at her panic_ , as he laughed: "Well shit Cupcake, bring on the super powered demon babies." Completely unbothered by the fact that in nine or so months, they were going to be parents, or was it eight months they had now?

Her family had been ecstatic when they broke the news to them, as had his. Bubbles had giggled at the irony, Buttercup hadn't exactly wanted, or planned to have children at the current moment in time, and yet in a few months she was going to have one.

She had been the last of her sisters to get married, and she would be the first one to have a child. If this wasn't some twisted form of irony, Buttercup didn't know what it was.

* * *

They had made it through the nine months without much of a hitch. Buttercup hadn't started to show until almost her sixth month, but she knew it—her child, was there even if she hadn't seen it up until that point.

If the thing growing inside her hadn't made her feel nauseous enough, it was robbing her of her powers as well. The professor declared that it was probably a defence mechanism to protect her child, and that her body was sending most of her Chemical X to her baby.

Of course, the downside to that was, she couldn't fight. During that nine month time period, she had been reduced to nothing more than a mortal woman. Buttercup _hated_ it. She couldn't use her superpowers, and she couldn't fight. She was becoming stir-crazy, and little by little, she started to resent the thing growing in her stomach.

She hadn't wanted this, at least not now. She had created a rough map in her mind of what her life was going to be like for at least the next three years, and it hadn't involved any children. The possibility hadn't even crossed her mind.

Truthfully, Buttercup was scared. She had an inkling of how hard raising a normal baby was, and she didn't even want to think about trying to parent a SUPERPOWERED one.

With each passing day, she felt the control she once had over her life slowly slipping away, as well as an increased amount of fear over what the reaming few months would bring. There was no doubt in her mind that because of this unplanned child, Butch's life and her own were going to change drastically, and that scared her.

Eventually, she confided in her fears to him late one night, her due date only a few weeks away. She admitted that she was more than a little nervous, and that she felt like she had lost her control over the direction that her life was going.

Butch to his credit was silent as he listened to her, holding her in his lap, while one hand traveled up and down her spine, trying to calm her.

When she had finished, he spoke, adding his two cents in.

" _Some things are beyond your control. They just happen; you shouldn't get so worked up over them. I guess this is one of them."_ He told her gently.

" _That's just it Butch, I like being in control of my own life, and now this boy…"_ she gestured down to her stomach. They had only recently found out that they were having a son, " _comes along and screws it all up."_

" _Exactly what I mean babe."_ Butch responded chuckling. " _Some things just happen and you don't plan for them. This whole situation is… fortuitous."_

Buttercup glanced up at him then, a small smirk etched into her face, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. " _That's when something happens by accident or chance. Geeze Butch I'm impressed, where did you learn such a twenty-four caret word?"_

" _Since I've joined Special Defence,"_ Butch groaned, burying his face into her neck. The hand that had been rubbing her spine switched to rub her swollen belly, " _They make you learn a lot of weird shit, don't ask."_

" _I didn't say you were wrong."_ Buttercup pointed out as she glanced down, feeling somewhat calmed. " _I guess when you think about it, it is fortuitous."_

* * *

Five days after they had that talk, her water broke.

She was two weeks early. _"Yet another example",_ she thought to herself as Butch scooped her up in his arms and flew her to the hospital, making frantic phone calls to their family along the way, " _of how my life is slowly unravelling in front of me."_

It was the worst pain that she had ever experienced in her entire life. And that was coming from the Toughest Fighter herself.

She had been on this damn table for close to twelve hours in agony. To make matters worse, the whole family was outside, much to her distain.

She was already making plans to dismember Butch for putting her though this when it was over, and she sure as hell didn't want to see anyone else from her family. In the end, she had ended up kicking all of them out except for Butch, for obvious reasons. If she was going to suffer, he was going to suffer with her.

He had been good though it though, even when he had learned that she had broken two of his fingers from squeezing down too hard on his hand. He'd actually grinned at the news.

Finally, after close to thirteen hours, the doctors told her to push one last time. She screamed, Butch yelped, as she broke yet another one of his fingers, and cries filled the air.

" _Congratulations Mr. and Ms. Jojo, it's a boy."_ A nurse told them, holding up the bloody, shrieking infant proudly.

There was a muffled thump from behind Buttercup; she strained her head to see what it was, after accepting her son from the nurse, now wrapped in a soft blue blanket.

Butch had fainted.

* * *

Buttercup thought about the past few months leading up to this moment, and looked down at her collapsed husband with a snort, as nurses rushed to help him. They should have switched places; she felt as if she could have passed out any time.

She looked down at her son, and for the first time, got a clear look at him.

Buttercup sucked in a sharp intake of breath. _He was absolutely perfect._

He already had a mop of spiky black hair on his head, and even though most of his body was covered by the blanket, she could tell already that he was a carbon copy of his father.

Then, her tiny, perfect child opened his eyes to stare back at her, and Buttercup thought she was looking in a mirror. _They were her eyes._ They were the exact shade of lime as hers. If she didn't know how to feel about her son before, then she was absolutely in love with him now.

Buttercup thought about everything that she had felt leading up to now; how she always wanted to be in control of her own life, how she thought that having a child would mess up that control that she held, how shocked she had been to discover that she was indeed pregnant, and how she had started to resent this precious child though the whole ordeal.

She took it all back.

There was a snarl from behind her as Butch suddenly jolted up off the floor. "Get off me!" He snapped at the nurses, who all quickly dispersed.

"What happened?" He asked. Looking around wildly before his forest eyes met her amused lime ones.

"You passed out dumbass." She responded curtly, before returning her attention back to her child. "Now get over here and come meet your son."

"I most certainly did not." Butch snapped, as he made his way to stand beside his wife and newborn. "I Slip—" His voice cut off as he met the gaze of his son for the first time.

Without saying a word, he extended a long digit to his son, who almost immediately grabbed it and squeezed. A wide grin spread across Butch's face. "Just like daddy," He smirked, and then paused. "He's so tiny…"

Buttercup snorted, "Everything looks tiny to you, you're 6'4." Before adding "I can assure you, he's plenty big, I'm probably going to have to get stitches to prove it."

Butch let out a sound between a chuckle and a snort at that, before he turned his deep green orbs on her light ones. Buttercup could swear that she saw water in them, if only briefly.

"Thank you." He murmured as he gave her a tender kiss on her sweaty forehead. He broke away after a moment, and smiled. "So, what do you want to name the little bugger?"

"Not sure," Buttercup murmured, "I was thinking something like Blaze, but, I'd spell it with an I and an S." "So… like B-L-A-I-S-E?" Butch asked, spelling it out. "Yeah," Buttercup responded. "Blaise, I like it. I think it suits him."

"Ok then," Butch grinned, "Blaise it is, though I still think Butch Jr. is a fab—" "No." Buttercup cut him off. She nodded at the last remaining nurse in the room, whom she had just noticed moments ago. "His name is Blaise… Blaise Utonium-Jojo."

The nurse nodded, and smiled writing down the name on her clipboard. "Blaise Jojo, Born January 8th, 9:27pm. He's actually born on the same day Elvis Presley was! I'll have them start on his birth certificate now." She gave the new family another beaming smile, "I'll let your family know as well." She said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

The next two and a half hours were filled with members of their family coming in and out of the delivery room, congratulating the new parents, and cooing over the newest member of the family. Brick and Boomer slapping Butch on the back, and gently looping their arms over Buttercup in an awkward side hug, before taking turns holding their new nephew, Blossom and Bubbles taking a more direct approach, wrapping their arms around both raven-haired adults ecstatically, slowly squeezing the life out of them, and each spent half an hour holding the infant. Buttercup started to wonder inwardly if she'd ever get her son back from her enthusiastic sisters.

Finally the room started to clear out when they noticed that it was apparent that Buttercup was actually exhausted from the whole ordeal of birthing a child.

Brick and Boomer left to go grab some of the bland hospital food from the cafeteria, and Butch had left with them, saying that he needed to eat and go tape his broken fingers. Bubbles had also departed for the moment to use the washroom, as she admitted that she had needed to go for the past five hours, but had held it in, not wanting to miss anything.

That just left Buttercup and Blossom. Buttercup finally had her son back, who was sleeping soundly in her arms. Blossom stood by the bed, silently observing the raven haired duo with a small smile on her face. Buttercup was just about to pass out herself when a statement from her red haired sister woke her back up again.

"And you always said that you didn't want kids." Blossom smiled gently down at her raven haired sister. "I don't." Buttercup snorted, shifting her son closer to her. Blossom frowned. "Then why—" "Who said he was planned." Buttercup interrupted with a small grin on her face.

Blossom paused. "But what about everything that you said before? About how you always wanted to "in control" of your life and all that? You always said that you didn't want children because they would mess that up for you… I thought… that when you first announced you were pregnant, well… I guess I just assumed that you had changed your mind. It never actually occurred to me that Blaise was an accident." She finished with a small blush covering her cheeks.

Buttercup shrugged. "I thought that way too, still do I guess, but someone once told me: _Some things just happen and their beyond your control. The situation is… fortuitous."_ She recalled the conversation she had with Butch with a hidden grin, as she looked down at her sleeping son with a tiny smile.

"Somethings happen by chance, planned or not. Blaise is one of them." Buttercup paused, stealing a tender glance at her son, "and I'm extremely lucky that he was one of them."

"So…" Blossom paused with a grin that matched her sister's, "Does that mean you're ok with curve balls being thrown your way?"

Buttercup didn't say anything for a long moment, letting the question soak in, and thinking of a way to respond, listening to the quiet coos Blaise made as he slept.

"Yeah." She said finally. "I think that if their anything like him," she nodded her head to the sleeping infant in her arms, "then I think I'll be alright."

* * *

 **Authors note:** In my own head-cannon concerning the Greens, they have two children: a son and a daughter (+ one stillborn boy, but they don't talk about that.) Named Blaise (inspired from J.K Rowling's Blaise Zabini from Harry Potter) and Bellatrix, meaning female warrior (again, inspired from Harry Potter). I thought up these characters a long, _long_ time ago, but I've never written a story on them, as I prefer to stick to cannon characters. I think it's because of these imaginary kids that I liked Dinosaurs R Dead's '9 Months' and 'Wild Eyes' so much, as they happen to be some of my most favorite and most well-written stories on this site. I am aware that her Blayze and my Blaise are similar, but I can assure you, I am NOT stealing her characters. I have the utmost respect for her and her work. Also, her kid's and my kid's backstories are _drastically_ different. Blayze and Emerald grow up separated from each other, in a post-apocalyptic, demon infested world run by their father, and my Blaise and Bellatrix get to grow up together, in a modern-day Townsvile and lead pretty average lives'. XD If my fan children bare any similarities to hers in appearance the reason is probably this: Butch and Buttercup are _very_ similar in appearance, and I didn't just want to make their kids carbon copies of each other. So yes, in appearance their son is going to look a lot like his father, but I wanted to give him some features that were unique only to Buttercup, such as the colour of her eyes. The same goes for their daughter. It's a tad hard to get creative with their kids for that reason alone. LOL Just thought I would put this down to help clear any confusion anyone has.

Again, thank you so much for reading, have yourselves a great day!

Mrs. RoseGold


End file.
